


i wanna dance with somebody

by loveglasses



Series: my les mis ladies week fics (2018) [2]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dancing, F/F, attempting to relax, i love my gals, some gay dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-21 17:37:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15562959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveglasses/pseuds/loveglasses
Summary: Cosette’s been feeling out of it, and maybe Éponine might be able to help her.





	i wanna dance with somebody

**Author's Note:**

> filled for day 2 prompt “dancing.” even though it’s more like “attempting to relax.” hope you enjoy!

“Ép, I’ve been so lethargic lately.”

This proclamation was met with a wary “OK.”

“You know, I’ve just been so annoyed and pent-up from work, and essential oils, yoga, and meditation just aren’t working.”

”There are other methods to relax, too, Coco,” Éponine said, opening up her computer to maybe try to book Cosette for a massage. 

Cosette massaged her forehead. “The point is that I cannot seem to relax whatever I do. Any ideas?”

”We could try out a variety of things,” Éponine suggested.

And, so, the wild goose chase of finding something that would cause Cosette to relax began. 

* * *

 

“I’m off for the weekend,” Cosette announced once she opened the door. 

“Really?” Éponine asked? “That’s great!”

”So, maybe we can try to relax tomorrow? And Sunday, possibly?” 

“Totally! I have a plan to help you relax.”

Cosette giggled. “I can’t wait.”

After they watched an episode of Stranger Things (Courfeyrac and Combeferre were obsessed, and they decided to give it a shot), they got ready for sleeping (read: Cosette did an hour and a half long face routine) and went to sleep.

”Cuddle me?” Cosette asked. 

“Only if we spoon,” Éponine answered. 

So, they did cuddle in the spooning position, Cosette feeling safe and loved, and both with a heart full of love for each other. 

* * *

The next morning, Éponine got up early. She normally never got up this early (since she showered at night, and considered that the bare minimum plus a little bit of makeup was "ready enough"), but she wanted to check on the French toast she had started the night before. It looked good, so she started getting it ready. 

By 8 am, Cosette came wandering into the kitchen. 

“What is this heavenly smell?” she asked her girlfriend, who was now making eggs for the two of them.  

“Breakfast,” Éponine simply answered, putting the eggs onto their plates.

"Oh, you shouldn't have!" Cosette exclaimed, smiling. 

"Food is the way to anyone's heart, and probably also relaxation. So I decided to give it a try." Éponine then pulled the fruit out of the fridge.

"Let me help, at least!" Cosette said, getting the colander out of the cabinet which it was in. 

“Helping would be grabbing forks and knives for each of us.”

Cosette pouted, but she did what she could. 

“Bon appétit,” Éponine said, bringing the plates over. 

“This looks amazing, you didn’t have to do this” Cosette said, but her girlfriend silenced her. 

“I totally did have to. So, please, enjoy your meal.”

Cosette cut into her French toast, and ate a bite. 

“Oh my God. God has graced you with cooking skills.”

Éponine shrugged. “Not really, I’m just good at measuring, I guess.”

Cosette laughed. “You know, I feel as if someone in a past life said to me, ‘Don’t be modest.’”

She swore that Éponine would have pushed her if they weren’t on bar chairs. 

* * *

They were shopping now, something that usually calmed Cosette down. After all, it was tried and true, so why not? 

“Coco, are you looking for anything in particular?” Éponine asked, looking through a rack of jeans. 

“I need to get new foundation, more work clothes, and maybe a swimsuit,” Cosette answered, looking through a work pants rack. 

“Ah, alright. Same foundation brand or not?” 

“I want to try something new. My foundation is a bit sheer.”

”Must be so hard to shop for foundation with your skin.”

Cosette chuckled. “Yeah, sorry about that. Maybe we could send a letter to Estée Lauder or L’Oréal?”

Éponine grinned. “Totally up for it.”

A few minutes later, they were out of the store, holding a small bag of clothes each. 

“Foundation next?” Éponine asked. 

“Yes,” Cosette answered. 

They went to the nearest MAC store, and started to look for foundation. 

* * *

“So, are you good?” Éponine asked. 

“Yeah,” Cosette lied. 

Now it was obvious that Cosette lied because she fidgeted, sweated, and blushed. She couldn’t lie easily. 

“No, you’re not,” Éponine said.

”You’re right. I’m not good. Is there anything else we can do?” Cosette replied.

”We could go out to dinner, perhaps.”

”That would be lovely. And perhaps we could discuss our letter to major beauty companies over that dinner.”

”And you aren’t allowed to refused dessert.”

They both laughed, and walked out of the mall looking for a place to eat. 

“Do you want Chinese?” Éponine asked. 

“Yes! I would love Chinese,” Cosette answered. 

“Alright.”

They walked into the Chinese restaurant they sometimes did takeout from. But this time, they waited to be seated. 

“For two?” a lady asked. 

“Yes,” Cosette responded. 

They were led to the seat by a lady, and were given a menu each. 

“I kind of want dim sum,” Cosette said. “Share with me?”

”Sure,” Éponine said. 

* * *

 

After they ate, they wandered for a little while. It wasn’t too dark, since the sky was still light from day. 

They saw a CD player set up, with a bunch of people slow dancing to it. It was  playing “Lady in Red” by Chris Burgh. 

“Shall we?” Éponine asked.

Cosette smiled. “Yes please.”

So, there they were, holding each other in their arms, and being as happy as they could be. 

And Cosette was definitely relaxed by now. 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks so much for reading! if you’re participating in ladies week, please comment your fics below so that i can read them. :)
> 
> ok this goes for yesterday and all week, but I apologize for inconsistent quotation marks. i’m updating from both my phone (UGHHHHHH) and my computer. 
> 
> a little note on the water thing : i find that many restaurants will not serve water in europe, and you usually have to pay for water. they also usually offer tap water and mineral water.


End file.
